Dark Endeavours
by Revengest
Summary: Elsa and Anna have dark intentions. Dark!Elsa. Dark!Anna. Dark fic.
**Dark Endeavours**

Summary: Elsa and Anna have dark intentions.

"Please, no! Sto-"

The strike was quick, swift, and decisive, piercing clean through the soldier's body. As soon as it was embedded, it was pulled back out of the nearly lifeless body. The man gurgled momentarily, suffocating on the blood rushing into his lungs before falling dead to the ground with a dull thud.

Another one down.

He was just one of the many deceased littering the floor. There was no time to dwell on his lost existence. A path to the castle must be cleared. That was the promise. That was her duty to fulfill lest she find herself back in the room. The red head quickly shook the thought from her mind. She hefted the ice sword into position and hurriedly dashed forward with the rest of her team. They still had ground to cover and she was catching up. Anna could feel her presence creeping ever so closer.

Her regiment encountered another wave of soldiers. Several of the opposing forces rushed her. It was smart, she briefly thought. Take down the head knight and Arendelle's army would surely back down. Unfortunately, they were unprepared for the storm they would encounter.

Anna's attack was simple, but deadly. Slashing her blade across, she struck down the first to approach and transitioned into a spin to parry another oncoming attack. The two stayed there in a brief battle of strength before the red head pushed him back and nicked him in the knee. The next was swiftly dealt with. A strike across the neck sufficed. Yet another soldier advanced. This one came with reckless abandon and sword held high. _"_ _Must be new."_ Anna stood still waiting for him to get closer, then raised her sword level with his stomach and let his momentum push him onto the sharp, cold blade.

Four down.

Seeing their comrades killed so easily, the rest retreated and took up positions in their castle.

Sighing, Anna sheathed her sword. She had accomplished her duty and none too soon. She had arrived.

"I see you've completed your task." She – Elsa – soundlessly approached, her footsteps barely making a crunch on the new snow coating the ground. Her blue dress made entirely of ice with a train following behind her hugged her frame untouched by the blood soaking into the fresh snow. Light blonde hair was pulled into a long single braid and laid gently over a shoulder. Despite the fact that a near blizzard was raging just behind her, Elsa seemed to emit a serene aura. If one didn't know better, they would have assumed her a gentle queen. Anna knew better.

Anna, along with her team, genuflected, heads bowed. "As requested, we've cleared a path for you." Anna stated, hand gesturing toward the opened path to the castle.

"Very good." Striding toward her knight, her Anna, Elsa gazed down on her, inspecting. Her ice armor, specially crafted just for the red head still held its ethereal light blue color. There were a few splashes of red, but there was no helping that. This was war. There were victors and there were the dead. Besides, she liked Anna fresh from war. Elsa continued, "However, I noticed a few were able to escape back into the castle. Care to explain?"

"They retreated before we could catch them, my queen." Anna quickly replied, head still bowed to the ground. Elsa's ice heels came into her line of sight. Fingers reached out and brushed the bottom of her chin applying a light upward pressure. Taking the cue, Anna wasted no time and straightened herself, inclining her head just so to meet the queen's eyes, but without dislodging her gentle yet firm touch.

"I suppose I cannot fault you for their cowardice." Elsa brushed past her knight and addressed the others still bowed in deference. "Secure the castle and the rest of the grounds. I need to have a nice chat with the king."

The soldiers scattered, hurrying to follow their orders. "Come along now, Anna." Elsa absently gestured to the red head as she made her way forward. From behind, Anna scrambled after the blonde quickly matching her stride just a step or two behind. Of course, she knew this chat would be anything but nice.


End file.
